


An Ear Full

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Iyhedonism, Crack, Foodporn 'verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha has had too many energy drinks (and sugar) and Kouga is along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ear Full

**Author's Note:**

> Human!Inuyasha/Kouga, Sesshoumaru with a side of Kagome and a sprinkle of Rin.
> 
> I was asked if I would do a Human!Inuyasha on energy drinks story and I will probably try it again since this didn't turn out quite like I wanted. Inuyasha is less a chattering chipmunk and more Delirium from the Sandman. It is related to my story Sheep Suit but you don't need to read it first to understand this. If Inuyasha makes no sense, it is because he's not supposed to. There is a tiny Karl Urban reference and Puckerooms are a sour gummy candy.
> 
> I originally wrote this for iyhedonism, Week 83 "Virgin," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Over the last three new moons, Inuyasha had poked holes in the basement trying to follow an electric line from a light switch, caused a small kitchen fire, dented a wall where he literally bounced off of it, destroyed a drill he took apart and tried to put back together, built a fort with drink cans that was attracting ants, and posted 137 video game, energy drink, and candy reviews on his blog.

This month, Kouga and Sesshoumaru decided that one of them should supervise human Inuyasha while he stayed up all night hopped up on energy drinks. Actually, Sesshoumaru’s plan ended with the phrase “but we’ll have to make it look like an accident.” But after Sesshoumaru calmed down, and some ball licking, Kouga convinced him to give baby-sitting the energy ball a try first.

That was why Kouga was listening to Inuyasha prattle on about his day while re-enacting the Lord of the Rings trilogy with gummy bears. Actually, Kouga was less listening and more intently staring at the bit of icing that was on the side of Inuyasha’s mouth. Every once in a while Inuyasha’s tongue would dart out trying to get that bit of icing and Kouga wanted to help.

“Did I tell you about when I was at the park earlier? Oops.”

“Huh?”

“I ate Eomer.”

“What?!”

“I was at the park taking a nap under a tree when this weird girl woke me up by playing with my ears. Why do people do that? So I asked her if she would like it if random people groped her while she was sleeping. Kouga, do my ears have little pinch me signs on them or something? And she said she couldn’t help herself. Maybe I need to stop sleeping at the park? We went to this coffee shop. Have you seen my soda? And she asked if I was a virgin. Have you ever tried the grape donuts across the street? They’re really good.”

“She what?!”

“She who?”

“The girl from the park.”

“What about her?”

“She asked you if you were a virgin?!”

“Yeah.”

“Why?!”

Inuyasha sipped his newly found soda and pointed to where his fuzzy dog ears normally rested on his head.

“Huh?”

“My ears.”

“What do they have to do with anything?”

“Apparently there is this manga or something with cat boys that have ears and tails until they lose their virginity.”

“You didn’t hit her did you?”

“I told her I wasn’t a damn cat.”

Kouga rolled his eyes with a snort while Inuyasha scratched his head trying to remember where he left the Puckerooms he stole from Sesshoumaru. Suddenly an idea came to Inuyasha.

“Take off your shirt!”

Inuyasha started digging around on the floor.

“Huh?”

Inuyasha smirked in triumph as he found his cell phone.

“I don’t have dog ears tonight and she gave me her cell phone number.”

Inuyasha clicked off a picture of a topless Kouga with his phone before pouncing on the wolf demon. He quickly found it was very difficult to molest Kouga and take pictures of it at the same time. Inuyasha got off of Kouga and left the room. A very confused half naked wolf demon followed after him to find the dark haired boy jumping on Sesshoumaru’s bed, which woke the dog demon.

“Do not jump on my bed, half-breed.”

“You let Rin do it.”

Sesshoumaru snatched Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt and brought them face to face so he could glare at his half-brother better.

“You. Are. Not. Rin.”

Inuyasha smirked.

“You like to watch right?”

After a quick explanation, all three were back in Inuyasha’s room. Inuyasha sucked, licked and bit every inch of Kouga’s torso he could get to, with slight direction from Sesshoumaru, who was acting as cameraman. Kouga was in heaven.


End file.
